ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fistrick
Fistrick is a villain in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Fistrick has an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. He has purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them. Personality Fistrick tends to call everyone a bro and sometimes puts the word 'bro" into other words. He is also very conscious about his diet and exercising habits. As such, he hates junk food. History Fistrick is a small time crime lord and arms dealer operating out of Bellwood. He operates by stealing alien technology, strongly implying to have killed the previous owner, reverse engineering it, using Megawhatts to power it, and selling it to the highest bidder. Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko caught wind of the project when they attempted to bring in one of his thugs, Corvo, for questioning and released his Megawatts. Ben and Rook followed the Megawatts back to Fistrick's hideout where they fought his thugs and after defeating them Fistrick himself in his Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit. Ben used Gravattack to defeat Fistrick by holding him still for Rook to shoot his Megawatts off of him. Fistrick was subsequently taken into custody by the Plumbers but was shortly thereafter either released or escaped. Fistrick later acquired a planet destroying satellite weapon and positioned it near Revonnah so that he could use the planet's Amber Ogia as fuel for the weapon. He went to the planet and trained the local Muroids to steal the Amber Ogia for him as well as act as pilots for his mecha-harvesters. Ben and Rook discovered the plot while visiting Rook's family on Revonnah. Fistrick brought Ben to his satellite intending to kill him with it but Ben narrowly escaped the death trap and defeated Fistrick and the Muroids as Kickin Hawk while Rook rallied his people and defeated the Muroids. In Special Delivery, he, Zombozo, and Trumbipulor try to steal a Dwarf Star from Ben, but were defeated by Armodrillo. They tried again with other villains led by Psyphon, but were defeated again by Humungousaur. He returns in No Honor Among Bros, where he escapes from the Plumber HQ using a concoction based on his own sweat with Fistina in order to participate at the Golden Fist Tournament. As an unintended side effect his concoction poisons Rook's brain with his essence, leading Rook to act like Fistrick. He defeats Bahrvad by throwing salt into his face and outwits Fistina using a mechanical disassembling device but is defeated by Rook Blonko. In Universe vs. Tennyson, Fistrick hijacked Mr. Baumann's truck and forced him to drive around. Fistrick soon found himself fighting Ditto but started to gain the upper hand after Ditto transformed back into Ben. However, when Fistrick tackled down Ben, he landed on the gas pedal which made the truck smash into a wall. Fistrick was then arrested by Ben and Rook and was taken to Plumber's HQ. Ben wondered how Fistrick got out of jail so fast and it turns out to be by Chadzmuth. Chadzmuth then forced the Plumbers to release Fistrick and Fistrick was pleased by this. At the end of the episode, Fistrick was arrested again but it can be assumed that Chadzmuth freed him and the other villains once more. He is the main villain in Breakpoint as he and his fellow criminals disguise themselves as different versions of Ben to commit hijackings of alien tech shipments. However, Fistrick and his gang are eventually apprehended, with Fistrick being beaten by Mole-Stache. He is then given the ultimate insult by Ben in his jail cell by being fed a meatball sub and chili fries. Powers and Abilities Fistrick claims that his business is reverse-engineering, mass-producing and selling alien technology. From this, it can be determined that he possesses a degree of above average intelligence. On top of that, he's shown to possess leadership skills which relies on intimidation rather than charisma or charm. Fistrick has above average strength, as he was able to punch a punching bag off of its chain and across a room and is able to compete in direct combat against certain types of aliens. Fistrick has some degree of durability, as he was able to recover quickly after Shocksquatch threw him to a wall and managed to leave a mark behind. It took three kicks from Kickin Hawk to knock him down.Bros in Space Fistrick appears to be a skilled animal trainer as he taught the Muroids how to walk upright, fight, and use heavy machinery. Equipment In A Jolt from the Past, Fistrick utilized a large Megawhatt-powered exo-suit which was shown to fire a large arsenal of missiles and laser weapons. Fistrick wears electric insulated boots, which provides him protection against electric-based attacks. Weaknesses Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Bros in Space'' Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' Season 6 *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' Season 7 *''Breakpoint'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Fistrick is the first human villain to visit another planet on-screen. *Fistrick was designed by Chap Yaep. *Fistrick resembles Bane from DC's Batman due to his powers and his face paint. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Human Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Criminals Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Arrested Category:Introduced in Omniverse